This disclosure relates to a forged powder metal gear and, more specifically, to a forged powder metal bevel gear for use in differential assemblies.
Conventional automobiles include a differential that transmits the power generated by the engine to the wheels. Although differentials may have varying constructions, the basic principle is to take the power of a single input shaft and transfer it to two output shafts which can then rotate at different speeds. Depending on the type of drive system applied for a given vehicle, there may be a front differential, a rear differential, and/or a central differential. In the case of some differentials for automobiles, this often involves not only splitting the power output, but also dividing the power output preferentially.
There is a continual push to provide differentials with smaller package sizes that are capable of transmitting torque loads comparable to or greater than existing differentials having larger package sizes. Differentials with a smaller package size provide better fuel efficiency and could provide space to potentially accommodate transmissions with more speeds or features.
Hence, there is a need for differentials with smaller package sizes and, accordingly, for smaller components that would permit higher power density transfer of torque loads through such a differential assembly.